


BUT YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO CUT ME OFF

by MsOzma



Series: HSWC 2014 Fills [34]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, relationship is only briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsOzma/pseuds/MsOzma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm really sorry in advance</p>
            </blockquote>





	BUT YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO CUT ME OFF

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eridan</>Feferi art](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/68142) by lisasangria. 



> I wrote this fill for HSWC BR7 based on [Dreamwidth user lisasangria's artwork](http://hs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org/22187.html?thread=6960299#cmt6960299), which was done for an Eridan</>Feferi prompt.
> 
> ...I'm still really sorry.

The first thing you saw was a flicker of light in your peripheral. You then heard the tap tap of feet, initially at a walking speed.  
  
 _Tap. Tap. Tap._  
  
Then the light grew more glaring, harder to ignore. You saw Vriska’s gaze turn. Even Gamzee seemed curious about the noise echoing down the hall. You, in your own arrogance, remained fixated on the prize.  
  
 _So long as they are distracted,_  you thought,  _I’ll be able to get an easy victory. And then I’ll go to Jack Noir. Fast and quick._  
  
The tapping started to grow more rapid.  
  
 _Tap tap tap tap._  
  
Vriska’s eyes widened, while Gamzee, though less phased than her, arched a questioning eyebrow toward the noise—somewhere behind you.  
  
Something coming from behind you…  
  
Something coming from  _behind you_!  
  
 _TaptaptaptaptaptAPTAPTAPTAP!!!_  
  
Before you could turn your head and recognize the much quicker tapping of shoes, it was too late. An illuminated figure of purple, red, and jade darted across you vision, and before you could fully process any of it, you saw a honking clown be kicked right in the bulge and be sent sky high, over a sharp drop downwards. When you finally realized what was happening and who it was that kicked, you saw the fanged, lighted girl dash quickly across, fist poised and aimed right at Vriska.  
  
 _No…_  you thought in horror. _NO!_  
  
Kanaya Maryam—the girl you killed a while before—was alive and well, a rainbow drinking vision of a daymare, and punched Vriska hard to the ground. As Vriska slid on the metal floor beneath her, Kan turned to you with a look in her glowing eyes that you recognized all to well.  
  
Anger. Rage.  _A need for vengeance._  
  
She began marching toward you, and you tried to speak—to  _plead_  with her to spare your life, apologize,  _anything_! But your mouth was dry, and you knew even if you could say anything it would fall on deaf ears.  
  
She grabbed your wand out of her hands and snapped it with a cry of rage, leaving you to do nothing but raise your hands in defeat with a look of terror in your eyes.  
  
She revved her chainsaw, and you swore you saw your life flash before your eyes.  
  
Pupation. Your lusus’s whinny. Meeting Feferi. Playing with Feferi. Being moirails with Feferi.  
  
Everything revolved around Fef, and it made your heart sick to death as guilt and shame swept over you.  
  
You killed her.  _You **killed**  your moirail_.  
  
As Kanaya’s chainsaw ripped through you, your thoughts went to Feferi, and how much you wished you could go back and change everything that happened to the two of you—  
  
 _”CUT!”_  
  
Suddenly, Belgium-born and Australian raised singer-songwriter Wouter “Wally” Andre De Backer—known better by his stage name “Gotye”—came from the shadows with his camera crew and a director.  
  
“I dunno, mate,” he drawled. “I mean, this all is heart-breaking and what-not, but I just don’t think it fits with the mood of the song, what with _chainsaws_ and _aliens_  and _vampires_.”  
  
 _What!?_  you thought angrily.  _Oh, come on! You’re sitting here in two chainsawed halves, and all he has to say is that it’s not what he’s looking for!? What the hell does this guy_ want _from you!?_  
  
The director surveyed the scene as Kanaya—covered in fake purple blood—froze with her revving chainsaw. Gamzee crawled up over the ledge, and Vriska propped herself up on her elbows. All of you looked to the director, to see what _his_ response would be. Would it make the cut or not?  
  
After what seemed like a long while, the director finally spoke.  
  
“Well,” they said, “we can try something else if you want.”  
  
“Yeah,” Gotye replied. “I’d like if we did that.”  
  
All of you groaned. Fucking great. All of that work for nothing.  
  
Fucking Aussies.


End file.
